


I Will Follow You Into the Dark

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blogging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, References to Depression, Romance, Suicide Attempt, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Муж Майкла периодически страдает от депрессий и однажды мужчина решает написать историю из их жизни в LiveJournal, чтобы поделиться и помочь другим, кто сталкивался с подобным.
Relationships: Майкл/Джон
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Авторка много и часто думала над проблемой, приведенной в данном фанфике. Также тема депрессии, замкнутости и необходимости в поддержке очень близка и понятна авторке из своего опыта, хотелось бы верить, что моя работа поможет кому-то осознать необходимость внимания к своим близким.   
> Название фанфика связано с одноименной песней "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" группы Death Cab For Cutie.

история в LiveJournal

Майкл Стокер, 25 лет.

«У моего мужа, Джона, часто случались депрессии. Насколько я знаю, он страдал ими ещё с подросткового возраста. Года 4 назад, когда мы только начали встречаться, я не знал, да и не замечал в его поведении и настроении чего-то, что свидетельствовало бы о том, что он может быть так подавлен. Но когда у нас однажды произошла небольшая ссора, я заметил, как изменился его голос, даже взгляд. Он тихим, но настойчивым голосом попросил меня уйти. Я почему-то не заподозрил ничего неладного. В смысле, как я мог? Когда пары ругаются — в итоге кто-то уходит. Мне казалось вполне естественным, что Джон захотел побыть один, да и мне самому нужно было остыть после всего того, что я наговорил ему. Я проснулся ночью из-за звонка Мэри, подруги и соседки по квартире Джона (они жили вместе, чтобы было легче оплачивать аренду). Сквозь сон я услышал взволнованный голос девушки и понял, что с Джоном случилось что-то страшное; она просила меня срочно приехать в больницу. Сон как рукой сняло. Я приехал так быстро, как только мог. В холле приёмной я хотел было узнать в регистратуре, где находится мой любимый, но увидел Мэри, сидящую чуть дальше, в холле ожидания; девушка обнимала себя, чуть покачиваясь взад-вперед.

Я поспешил к ней. Сквозь её всхлипы я разобрал, что она вернулась домой поздно, но заглянула в комнату Джона, чтобы проверить, спит ли он уже. Мой возлюбленный лежал возле окна, а возле него Мэри обнаружила пустую баночку из-под снотворного. Девушка сразу же вызвала „Скорую“, сейчас Джону промывают желудок. Мэри заверила меня, что когда она звонила в 911, и когда Джона увозили, у него был пульс. Я поблагодарил девушку и предложил ей отправиться домой, оставшись караулить вместо неё, но она категорично отказалась. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, несколько часов или меньше, когда к нам вышла медсестра и сообщила, что им удалось вывести из организма моего парня опасную дозу снотворного, но ему ещё необходимо остаться под их наблюдением, пока его состояние не стабилизируется. Мы поспешили в палату. Джон был подключен к капельнице, в его взгляде было… разочарование? Когда он увидел нас, он грустно и виновато улыбнулся и, пряча глаза, попросил прощения за то, что доставил столько хлопот. Я не мог слышать всё это, просто молча опустился возле него на колени и поцеловал его. Я надеялся, что он почувствует всё то отчаяние, что я испытывал, когда целовал его. Когда я отстранился, я увидел, что в уголках его прикрытых глаз блестят слёзы.

— Не делай так больше, Джон, прошу… Я люблю тебя и не вынес бы такой потери. Прошу тебя, — прошептал я тогда, крепко сжимая его ладонь.

У меня не было каких-то более глубоких слов или мыслей на тот момент, я был опустошен от одной мысли, что той ночью мой парень мог умереть. Я остался у его кровати на всю ночь, утром мы поговорили и помирились.

Когда Джона выписали на следующий день, и я отвез его домой, после работы я вернулся к себе и позвонил ему, убедившись, что его душевное состояние в порядке и что Мэри „докучает ему постоянной заботой“. После этого я решил поискать способы предотвращения подобных инцидентов в Интернете. Тогда я и заподозрил, что дело не только в склонности Джона принимать слишком близко к сердцу такие вещи, как ссора с любимым, но и, возможно, в чем-то другом. Я читал форумы, на которых близкие самоубийц писали о том, что до попытки суицида большинство из них страдали либо затяжной депрессией, либо умело скрывали её. Я вспомнил, из-за чего мы поссорились с Джоном — я обвинил его в том, что он отдалился от меня, что он за последнюю неделю отклонил большинство наших свиданий из-за каких-то сомнительных причин, даже начал спрашивать, не изменяет ли он мне. Я кричал, что устал от его отстраненности и внезапной холодности, даже безразличия. После этого-то его выражение лица стало совсем безэмоциональным, а взгляд потухшим. Только сейчас до меня холодком по спине дошло осознание того, что мой возлюбленный находился в депрессии, а я даже не понял этого.

После этого я сразу же поспешил к нему. Было немногим за час ночи, поэтому я разбудил их с Мэри. Запершись у него в комнате, я крепко обнял его, так сильно, насколько был способен. Мой милый, ещё сонный Джон с изумлением прошелестел, всё ли в порядке, удивляясь, что я приехал так неожиданно и поздно.

Я крепко сжимал его в объятиях, пока не услышал вздох облегчения, невольно сорвавшийся с его уст. После этого я отстранился и опустил его на кровать, присев рядом и серьёзно спросил, доверяет ли он мне. Джон удивлённо округлил свои голубые глаза и ответил - да, доверяет, конечно. Я вздохнул и спросил: если он мне и в самом деле доверяет, почему он не сказал мне, что он был в депрессии. Тот молча отвел взгляд и потупил глаза, плотно сжав губы. Кончиками пальцев я бережно поднял его подбородок так, чтобы вновь встретиться с ним взглядом, но он упорно отводил его. Тогда я приблизился и коротко поцеловал его. Затем снова, и снова, пока не почувствовал, что он расслабился. Отстранившись в последний раз, я обнял его лицо ладонями и мягко повторил свой вопрос. Джон вздохнул и сказал, что он привык сам справляться с ней, переживать её внутри себя, что он никого не хочет нагружать своими мыслями и проблемами. Признаться, я был шокирован. На тот момент мы встречались уже более полугода, но я до сих пор не знал, что мой парень так скрытен и в одиночку справлялся со своими демонами. Я объяснил ему, что он больше не должен держать это в себе, что я люблю его и всегда готов выслушать и помочь, чем только смогу, что вместе мы справимся с этим. Мой любимый лишь качал головой, по его щекам катились редкие слезинки, после чего я едва расслышал слова смущенной благодарности. Я не переставал удивляться ему — буквально за 2 дня я узнал о своём парне больше, чем за полгода отношений. Мы поговорили, я наказал ему звонить мне в любое время суток, когда бы ему ни потребовалось поговорить или даже моё присутствие рядом, на что он, хоть и неохотно, но согласился. После этого я уговорил его вернуться ко сну. В ту ночь я остался у него, потому что просто не мог оставить его одного после того, что узнал сегодня. Обнимая и мягко поглаживая уже мирно спящего Джона, я думал о том, что непременно найду всевозможные способы если не избавить, то хотя бы помочь ему быстрее и не в одиночку переживать эти тёмные для него времена.

После этого я искал в сети, в психологических статьях и журналах подсказки, как мне уберечь моего дорогого Джона. Я ежедневно звонил ему утром и перед сном, если мы не могли проводить ночи вместе, напоминал ему о своих чувствах к нему, интересовался его настроением и самочувствием, стал проявлять больше внимания к его потребностям и прислушиваться к его желаниям. Признаки депрессии проявлялись всё реже и реже.

Но даже сейчас, годы после женитьбы, я замечаю, что мой муж иногда мыслями не со мной. В такие дни я позволяю ему лишь как можно меньше находиться наедине с собой, особенно тогда, когда он сам просит оставить его одного. В частности тогда, когда он просит об этом или слишком тихо, или кричит. Тогда я ухожу лишь на кухню, чтобы сделать ему его любимый чай, который настойчиво прошу выпить, в противном случае угрожая поить его из ложечки. Либо просто молча подхожу и обнимаю, особенно стараюсь обнять со спины, поскольку я знаю, что именно такое объятие позволяет ему чувствовать себя более защищенным. И обнимаю его до тех пор, пока не почувствую, как он расслабляется в моим объятиях, как сдается моей воле. Обычно после этого я или мягко отвожу за руку, либо отношу его на руках в спальню, где мы ложимся на кровать, укрываемся пледом, я продолжаю всё так же обнимать его со спины. А если это случается зимой, я усаживаю нас перед камином. Я спрашиваю его, хочет ли он рассказать мне о своих мыслях и о том, что его тревожит. Если он не хочет, мы либо молчим, и я тихо напеваю что-то ему на ухо, пока он не уснет, либо рассказываю ему что-то, что, на мой взгляд, отвлечет его. Поскольку его депрессии обычно накатывают под вечер или даже ночь, это я проделываю чаще всего. Но если случается такое, что я обнаруживаю его потерянность в себе при свете дня, то беру его за руку и мы идём гулять в какое-нибудь спокойное и живописное место. Благо, их хватает поблизости. Мой Джон очень привязан к природе, она лечит его душу не меньше моей любви и заботы о нем. Или же я включаю музыку и начинаю делать странные телодвижения до тех пор, пока он не обратит на меня внимание и не улыбнется, тогда я протягиваю руки, приглашая его присоединиться. Обычно он долго ломается, но в итоге присоединяется ко мне. Мы танцуем под разную музыку — сначала слегка вальсируем, а когда Джон уже в настроении, то переходим на что-нибудь энергичное.

А ещё частенько я начинаю кормить его сладким, чуть ли не из моих рук заставляю съесть кусочек шоколада или печенья. Ведь я знаю, что в такие моменты сладкое ему жизненно необходимо, поэтому иду на разные уловки, вроде поощрений поцелуями (не помню ни раза, чтобы он отказался от них) или же, смешно сказать, изображаю маму-птицу, с мягкой настойчивостью предлагая сладость из своих губ. Это заставляет его рассмеяться (или хотя бы улыбнуться) и принять у меня угощение.

Вы, должно быть, допустили мысль о том, что я делаю всё это потому, что годы назад Джон чуть не покончил с собой из-за меня. И тут вы ошибетесь, поскольку хоть я и считаю себя виноватым в случившемся, теперь я знаю, что тогда он уже был подвержен депрессии. Но самое важное — я делаю это потому, что люблю его. Потому что хочу делать это, потому что никто не должен оставаться один на один со своими демонами, переживаниями и страхами, особенно самые дорогие нам. У меня самого не бывает таких состояний, да, я бываю не в духе или же опускаю руки иногда, но Джон всегда замечает это и делает всё, чтобы приободрить меня и поддержать, потому что он весьма чуток и заботлив, должен заметить.

Присмотритесь к своим близким, возможно вы не замечаете что-то важное, спросите их лишний раз, как их настроение и самочувствие, заглянув в глаза, возьмите за руку. Всем важно чувствовать, что они не одни, что их любят и могут поддержать. Пожалуйста, помните это и берегите своих любимых».


End file.
